Relative Perception
by The King of Pop
Summary: Ryoga does not fall victim to the Spring of Drowned Piglet, instead falling into a spring containing a deadly spirit. Now following the spirit, known as Darth Salveus, Ryoga is taking to the Sith teachings with ease. The situation is further darkened when he makes Mousse his Apprentice. Their goal? Restoring the Sith Order to dominance and ruling Japan. RyxUk, MuxSha, others too
1. Begining

Ryoga Hibiki watched as a red-haired girl about his age left the Jusenkyo area while pulling a panda along roughly by its ear, slightly amused at the sight, but quickly returning to the task of searching for the bane of his existance. The reason he'd come out here in the first place, the one who'd caused him to see hell in his life every day; the insufferable and arrogant Ranma Saotome. After several minutes of scanning the vast valley of springs however, he angrily accepted that the coward was not here. He'd wasted more valuable time and supplies and yet his search bore fruitless results. Nothing could possibly make things worse right now.

Of course not being a genre savy nerd lead the lost boy to thinking those doomed words in his mind, to which the instant he was finished the ground beneath his feet collapsed and rolled down the hill towards the cursed springs, with the bandanna wearing boy along with it. Just before he hit the water he managed an enraged scream, "CURSE YOU SAOTOME!", being silenced by the engulfing waters a second later.

The skittish and nervous Jusenkyo Guide ran towards the spring Ryoga had fallen victim to, and immediately began to frantically jumble words almost incoherently. "Oh oh no no nononononono! Poor boy has fallen into the Spring of Drowned Shisu Kyo! Tragic tale of...very evil man with mystic powers! OHHHHHH NOOOOOOO"

Within the semi-clear water Ryoga Hibiki felt like his whole body was made of titanium and all his strength was gone. Try as he might he could not pull himself back to the surface, or move any of his limbs for that matter. And it may have been the fall, the impact on the water, or the lack of oxygen from being in the water, but the lost boy was pretty damn sure there were a pair of eyes staring at him from within the liquid. Yes, a pair of eyes. Each as large as his head, and quite frankly scaring the shit out of him with their evil looking yellow with a red ring. Those eyes bore into him as if he and all his secrets were laid out in plain view.

Before he passed out Ryoga swore he could hear a dark laughter, and a voice calling out to him. "Do not be afraid of the dark young one. For it is here to comfort you and give you strength."

Ryoga openned his eyes expecting to see himself in the afterlife, having drowned in a spring of all things, yet the dark world around him gave pause for several moments. It was as if he were stuck in a dark room, with just the bare amount of light within allowing him to see clearly, crystal clear actually, in all directions of the endless void. Managing to sit up, for some reason he was in a lot of pain, the lost boy took notice of a figure in black whom seemed to appear from nothing.

The figure appeared not five feet away, his black clothing in a style of some type of warrior; a light-looking tunic and pants, with black gloves and boots, his face being slightly shadowed by a black cloak. The man's lips were poised in a thin line, with his face portraying an almost thoughtful/studying expression. His eyes however, Ryoga remembered seeing those eyes before passing out, the pits of fire and sickly yellow seemingly freezing him on the spot.

"How fortunate to find one with such anger and fear within them drop into my hands. Such drive and prowess for battle too. The Dark Side has indeed rewarded me this day." The man's voice was soft, but it carried easily to Ryoga's ears.

"Who are you?" The lost boy stood on shaking legs, his whole body feeling as if it were asleep. "Where are we?" His second question was spoken with more strength than the first.

The man crossed his arms and ignored the questions, moving a few steps closer. "My spirit has been trapped within that infernal spring for so long, I was begining to think I would be there forever. You however, Ryoga Hibiki, you shall be the instrument of my revenge. You will be the vessel through which I shall live once more. Your potential within the Force is too great to ignore."

Ryoga's face darkened in anger at the man's words. "I don't know who you are bud, but I'm my own person and I have my own plans for vengeance against Saotome. So you'll have to find someone else to be your tool." The man laughed at his statement, mocking him, angering him further. "What's so funny damn you?!"

"Why you of course young one. You know nothing of true revenge, nothing of what it takes to strike one down to better oneself. We'll work on that though, we shall work on many, many things my Apprentice."

Ryoga went from angry to confused instantly at that. "Apprentice?"

"Yes Hibiki. Here within your mind, I shall teach you all you could ever hope to know about strength and power. Only through me will you achieve true power. And when your training is complete," The man closed the distance between them, causing Ryoga to tense and prepare to lash out with a fist if needed, "You will become a great master of the Dark Side."

Ryoga had had enough of this man, and responded not with words, but with a quick fist aimed at his head. With mere inches between his fist and the man's skull, some invisible force seemed to grab ahold of his arm and held it from finishing the attack. Try all he could Ryoga's arm would not move one way or the other, and his anger only increased at seeing the man smirk at him patronizingly.

"I can feel your anger boy. So deep rooted to your psyche, such an intergral part of you, as if you have never gone a single day without it. No matter, for you will learn to focus it and feed off of it to strengthen yourself." The man placed his hand upon Ryoga's head, causing the lost boy to suddenly be consumed in fear as he felt something intruding into his mind. "When I am done with you you will be an excellent Sith. Cunning, intelligent, not a berserker whom cannot see past his own rage. Ryoga Hibiki, my name is Darth Salveus, and you will know me as Master." With those final words Salveus used his power over the Dark Side to place horrible images within Ryoga's mind.

Inside of the mindscape of his own mentallity, now shared with the spirit of Darth Salveus, Ryoga screamed till his voice died. He saw so many things in that moment, his own fears being made real. Kids in school bullying him, his parents abandoning him over his sense of direction, the time he had been sexually assaulted by his female neighbor, Ranma not meeting him behind his house to accept his challenge, and so many more things that he could not confront.

The lost boy collapsed to the ground and began to cry and sob. Salveus knelt down and, grabbing his chin, forced him to look up. "There there Hibiki. No need to cry over such things. You want to get strong right?" He nodded as much as possible with his chin still being held. "Feed on your fear young one. Feed upon it and allow it to empower you. I shall teach you the darkest secrets and powers you could possibly imagine. Can you feel it? The Dark Side around you, whispering, wanting you to reach out and command it?"

Ryoga did as he was told and clamped down on his fear, forcing himself to turn it to anger and strength. Then, in that moment, he felt it. A dark power within his grasp. And when he looked deeper for it, he knew that it was pulling him in. "Good...good my Apprentice. Today you have taken your first step into a much larger, and infinitely darker, world. Welcome to the Dark Side my Apprentice."

Ryoga wanted more of this power. He wanted to become strong like Salveus said he would. He wanted to never again be at the mercy of others. He wanted it all. "Yes...Master."

**Jusenkyo**

The Guide had done everything he could to revive the young boy who had fallen into the spring, his body having returned to it's surface moments after he'd gone under, but it seemed to be all for nothing. The boy would not wake up and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow. The man did not know what to do in this situation, for no one had ever died from falling into one of the cursed springs before, only becoming cursed and leaving. This however, it confused and freightened him.

Ryoga openned his eyes and gazed upon the clouds overhead, each becoming a dark grey in color as if sensing that the world had just lost another to the Dark Side. Before he could make his body right itself and stand once more, his vision was filled with the profile of the Guide.

"Oh lucky sir! I thought for sure you'd die, the spring reacted very odd after you fell in. Is sir alright?" The man was relieved, but also looked tense, as if prepared for something.

_Feel his emotions my Apprentice. He is wary around you, he fears you._ Salveus' voice echoed within his mind, smooth and sure. "I'm fine. A little dizzy, but ok other than that." Ryoga used the Force to reach out to the Guide, though it was difficult as he was only now learning of the Force. He could feel what his Master told him. Fear, anxiety, and something else. Something that bothered Ryoga, but he could not identify it.

The Guide let out the breath he'd been holding in, causing Ryoga to sense that weird feeling again. "Young sir fell into Spring of Drowned Shisu Kyo, and I had worry that evil would corrupt you."

Now the lost boy's eyes narrowed into a firm glare. _He wishes to kill you Apprentice. He will not take the chance that you have somehow kept yourself closed off from my spirit. Do what must be done._ "What would you have done if it _had_?"

Confused, the Guide's eyes fell upon him again, before he understood what Ryoga meant by that comment. "NO! I shall not let evil leave this place!" From nowhere the man pulled a small dagger and swung for the new Sith's neck.

With no effort on his part Ryoga grabbed the attacking arm at the wrist, his superior physical strength stopping the weapon from entering his throat. Unknown to him his eyes changed from their deep black to the sickly yellow and red that his Master possessed. He was angry, no he was beyond angry; he was furious. This man dared to attempt taking his life? For something that was not even his fault.

Ryoga slowly moved his other hand over the dagger's blade, pulling it out of the Guide's shaking hand. "I think there is a lesson to be learned here." _Show him why he should fear you Apprentice._ With a light toss the handle of the dagger was now in his hand, ready to strike at the Guide. "Never try to kill me." Ryoga's voice was colder than ice in that moment, before he plunged the blade into the heart of his attacker, burying it to the handle.

"Ghugh...no...can't..." The Guide attempted words, but blood was clogging his throat. His heart was slowing and his lungs were burning without the needed life-source.

Ryoga stood tall and fierce, his eyes still colored with the Dark Side of the Force. "You look thirsty. Perhaps you need a drink?" His voice was no longer cold, now holding a superior quality to it. One might say it was dignity or arrogance, but that was not his intent. _What shall you do Apprentice? Give him a drink of course, Master_. The Guide was roughly grabbed by the back of his robe, Ryoga pulling him with no strain on his part to the spring he'd fallen into. "Drink up kind sir." Ryoga shoved the man's head into the water, holding him under with one hand, while he struggled in vain.

After a minute of struggling helplessly the Guide stopped moving, finally dying from his injury or perhaps from the forced drowning. Ryoga looked down in disgust at the man, death was an easy punishment for what he'd tried doing. Nothing could be done about it now however, except to move on.

Salveus' spirit appeared behind him, smiling in satisfaction at his Apprentice's work. "How do you feel about what you just did? Upset, angry, perhaps sorrowful?"

Ryoga turned to his Master with a frown. "He deserved what he got. I feel like I did him a favor, and that I did nothing wrong Master."

Salveus nodded in approval. "You're right of course. Now we shall begin your training. We will train during the day while you are awake, and within your mind while you sleep. In no time at all, you will be a powerful Sith, worthy of a Sith name like those who came before you and contributed to the continuation of the Dark Side."

Ryoga bowed deeply upon hearing this. "I will not fail you my Master."

"You had best hope not. There is a village nearby that you shall go to Hibiki. Do not enter the village itself, merely the forest surrounding it. I can sense an anguished and rage-filled presence there. Find it, for we shall soon find you an...apprentice so to speak."

"Yes Master."

**One Mile Outside Amazon Village**

"Please Shampoo! Can't you see? Can't you understand how I feel about you? I love you so much. I would die for you, I would fight for you." A teen with long hair, thick glasses, and white robes was on his knees before a pretty girl with purple hair.

The girl growled at him in disgust before sending him into a tree with a strong kick. "Shampoo no care Mousse! You weak and no able to make tribe stronger, no matter how much you care about me! The weak can not be in my family, great-grandmother already explain this to you before."

Mousse pulled himself to his feet, tears falling from his eyes at her words and actions. "But I can get stronger. I know it."

"Just leave me alone stupid duck-boy." No longer interested in talking to him, she headed back in the direction of the village.

Mousse could only stand there in pitiful grief, trembling over her words, how she never could see that he loved her so much, even if he wasn't the strongest. He could prove it to her! He could train and train and train, and one day defeat her in combat as required by the laws of the Amazon. Then everyone would see! They would see that it didn't matter if his mother was an outsider whom had been married into the tribe. It didn't matter if his vision wasn't the best. It didn't matter that he wasn't a _fucking woman_, that he would be strong enough to prove them wrong!

His grief began to turn to rage and hatred for his fellow Amazon. How they treated him, how his treatment was bad as a child, and only grew more horrid as he had grown. Like the time Colonge threatened to kill him after locking him as a duck, saying she was sure that he would make a lovely dinner. That memory stirred his rage further, more so than he'd ever felt before.

"At least we will not have to push you too hard in the right direction thankfully."

The voice startled the Hidden Weapons Master, but before he could search for it's origin a hand wrapped around his throat from behind and pulled him into the shrubbery, and all went black.

**Two and a half years later**

Ryoga Hibiki leaned against the metal rail, watching with false interest at the birds flying around the bay. The ferry he and his Apprentice had boarded was nearly to Japan, it would only be another 15 minutes, 20 at most, before they would dock. Just 15 more minutes before he could finally begin his plans.

"Do not forgot our main goal Lord Malon. While you and Lord Suffor may indeed settle your personal issues, we have many enemies that we must destroy if our Order is ever to survive and expand." Darth Salveus approached him the shadows, his cloak covering his body and concealing his lightsaber.

Darth Malon turned to his former Master, whom now saw him as an equal in their Sith Order, which only survived through the two of them and Malon's Apprentice, Darth Suffor. It had been hard finding a suitable body that satisfied Salveus, but he and Suffor were able to succesfully help him transfer his spirit into it. The original presence had easily been destroyed by Salveus' power in the Force, and since then they had no problems with his possession of the body, a miracle considering that Transfer Essence usually erroded the new vessel in only a few months.

"I understand Lord Salveus. This island seems to be a haven for those with the power to destroy us, if my Apprentice's reports have any merit. We will kill all who stand in our way."

Salveus nodded his agreement. "Is your Apprentice still interogating the prisoner?"

Malon searched for Suffor's mind within the ship. It was responded to quick and several thoughts passed between he and his Apprentice. "Yes, though he has obtained the information we were seeking. It would seem the one responsible for your death and imprisonment within the springs is indeed in Nerima. She is old and, while still powerful, has lost her battle prowess as her focus in life has changed." Malon had changed a lot in the near three years since being a Sith. No longer did he wear his old traveling clothes, but instead wore something more befitting of his title.

His attire was similar to Salveus, except that instead of a cloak, he wore a black cape held together with a silver chain that rested on his chest. The cape served to make him appear to be of a higher social standing, as well as hide his lightsaber attached to his belt. Malon had long since learned to curb his mindless rage, striving instead for being a charismatic warrior whom could sway others to his needs at the right times. The rage-fuelled combat was his Apprentice's field, and had been his weapon during their training.

"Good. Juuban will need to be taken, as well as Nerima, as soon as possible. We shall soon take over all of Japan, and our Empire will forever live again." Salveus' eyes glowed with dark power at his words.

"Our first move?"

Salveus moved to the rail, preparing to jump off the ship once the dock was in range. "We shall destroy the weakest first. Perhaps find others to turn and train in the ways of the Dark Side."

Another dark presence joined them then. "We will finally have revenge?" Darth Suffor asked from the shadows nearby. His tattooed face concealed by a black cloak, so as not to send those around him into a panic.

The two Sith Lords turned to him, seeing his viscious grin of anticipation. "Yes Lord Suffor. Our enemies number to great however, so the time for revenge is just yet avoiding us." Malon assured his Apprentice that blood would indeed be spilled.

"I've taken care of the prisoner. They will eventually find his body, but it will be some time." The long haired teen reported to the two Lords.

Malon nodded his approval. "Good. In time you will go to Juuban and take care of things with the Senshi."

"Yes my Master." Suffor bowed deeply at the chance to kill the enemies of the Sith.

"As for myself," Malon turned to Darth Salveus, "I shall be seeking out allies within Nerima, so as to strengthen our ranks."

"While the two of you attend to those tasks, I will remove an old Ghoul from the equation before she has a chance to interfere with our plans." Then Salveus looked back to Darth Suffor. "I will save her great-granddaughter for you Lord Suffor. You will have much fun _breaking_ her after the Ghoul is gone." With that the Emperor in all but name leapt off the boat to the dock below and disappeared into the shadows of the large crates.

Suffor seemed to bathe in the Dark Side after that statement. His presence in the Force a deep spot of darkness. "I look forward to it."

Malon matched his evil smile with one of his own. "Come Apprentice, we have places to be. And soon, soon you shall no longer see me as a teacher. You will be my equal and have obtained the title of Sith Lord."

"I am eager to take my destiny within our Order Master." Suffor and Malon walked to the edge of the ship and calmly made their way onto the mainland, thoughts of finally destroying everything that threatened their lives and their Order surging through their minds.

**I'm sorry for those who are wanting me to post another chapter of Demon's Within Ourselves. I've had some writers block on that one lately. Plus I've been at Job Corps since May so I don't get time to write anymore. But I only have another month or so of training left, then I'll be working in the real world as a full time carpenter. Super yay! And I will then have time to write regularly then. This story was partially inspired by "Ranma, Lord of the Sith", a fic which never should have died. Ryoga will not become some mindless, rampaging bastard in this story, instead adopting a Count Dooku-like personality when around others who aren't the other Sith. But rest assured, he will fight and he WILL kill those he sees need to be eliminated. And yes, for once in fanfiction history, Mousse will be a very serious threat and extremely talented warrior. He has been turned to the Dark Side and trained as a ruthless killing machine, so of course he's going to kick some major ass. The OC Salveus, he'll kick ass too, but will also be doing behind the scenes manipulations to further everyone's goals towards Sith domination.**

**And just to let people know. Salveus=Savior, Suffor=Suffer, Malon=Malice. It fits with each one.**


	2. The Extortionist and The Warrior

**Chapter Two for the block! Let's see if you like this.**

Darth Malon walked with purpose into the gambling den, not blinking an eye at the looks the adults were giving him. He knew that his age and appearance would gather attention from the numerous criminals and hired thugs within. It didn't bother him in the slightest, for he was a Sith Lord, second only in power to the Dark Lord of The Sith Darth Salveus, and if he so wished he could kill everyone in the building easily.

That was not why he was here however, for he had been tasked to find one of their targets, and either gain her alligiance or kill her so she would not prove to be an obstacle to them later. He would accomplish this, while Darth Suffor was given two objectives, both kidnapping or eliminating a target. While their leader, Salveus, went to reunite with the old Amazon Cologne.

He could sense her darkness within the Force, small and amatuer, but it had potential for training in the ways of the Sith. Once Suffor completed his apprenticeship and attained the rank of Marauder, as was his path as a Warrior, either he or Malon could begin her training. IF things went according to plan. If not...he would enjoy the exercise.

"I would think you should be in school at this time Miss Tendo. Taking a break from education to indulge in your avarice, what would your father say?" He spoke to the teen girl, the only other teenager in the establishment, with curiousity, but it somehow sounded mocking.

Nabiki Tendo looked up from her cards in disdain at the regally dressed boy standing next to her poker table. She hadn't seen him in town before, and had no information from her contacts about such a boy. Still, whether he was here to issue a challenge to Ranma, as most people whom interacted with her and her family did, or if he were simply another lunatic like Kuno-baby, he was interupting her money-making time.

"Don't know what you want but I don't care at the moment. Get lost." Her attention back at the game she put down two cards and pulled two from the deck. Hmmm, two pair, 8s and Jacks. Not bad.

Malon was unfazed by her words, walking with his head held high around the table, bringing more dirty looks from the various thugs and Yakuza in the room. "Oh Miss Tendo, surely you would never turn down an opportunity for money? My associates and I are always looking to bring those willing into our fold."

"Is that so?" Nabiki raised her bet by 20, seeing if she could coax more from the men around her. "What kind of an opportunity would that be? If you know who I am then you must already know I have a steady supply of income from my clients." The player next to her called her bet, while another raised it by 5 more.

Malon smirked at her nonchalant behavior, for with the Force he was not fooled. She was interested, if only for her own selfish reasons. He could turn her to their cause, he was sure. "My associates and I are in need of an information broker of sorts. While we are capable of gathering intel on our own, it takes up time that we would rather spend doing other things."

"Should you agree to join our Order we will of course pay you. You would also have access to any other allies that we have, and if you prove your worth and are so inclined...you would be trained in things that make Saffron look like a child. Let it be said that the Sith reward those whom are loyal to those who serve us." By now in his speech he was making his second lap around the card table.

Nabiki was mildly impressed by the boy's offer. Money was always nice, and one should always be glad to have other resources at their disposal. What he'd said about training however...what did he mean? Was he a practicer of the Art like her sister Akane and Ranma? His body looked to be in shape, but he wasn't super athletic looking like Ranma. His body was more like Kunos actually, perhaps that would explain the odd, curved device hooked to his belt.

Since Ranma had defeated Saffron 3 months ago, she had since told her contacts to inform her immediately if someone new appeared in town and looked to be trouble. She wanted her and her family to be prepared for any new threats from now on. This boy however...she knew nothing about him, save for he and others were part of some Order. What had he called himself? A Sith...the term was not known to her.

While she did have a basic knowledge of the Art, as her father wanted his children to be able to defend themselves if needed, her focus had always been on the family finances and information. What kind of training could he give her that would truly interest her?

"Have you made a decision yet my dear? I do not mean to sound impatient, but I do have other things that I must attend to today." He looked expectant, not once having stopped his walk around her table during her thoughts, his black cape lightly swaying with each step.

Nabiki was about to tell him that she would be declining his offer, when one of the men at her table finally threw down his cards in anger and stood.

"Who do you think you are to come into this establishment, interupt our game, then throw around offers like you are some kind of Yakuza boss?!" The man pulled out a knife and held it at the ready, his action causing several people in the room to reach into their jackets or coats for a weapon of some sort should things go south.

Malon stopped his lap to stare at the criminal with disinterest. "It would be best for you to sit back in your chair and continue to lose, just as you have for the past two hours."

The man became enraged with that comment, moving forward with his knife ready to gut the child in front of him without a second thought. Malon was not amused however, and calmly raised his hand, palm towards the man, and Force Pushed him hard into the wall. The man hit with an audible crack and dropped dead on the floor.

Everyone who had been reaching for a weapon instantly dropped the thought of attacking the boy after seeing the display. Nabiki was very interested in what just took place, having never seen any of Ranma's challengers, or anyone for that matter, have the power of telekinesis. Perhaps they could indeed teach her something worthwile.

"Since you seem to know my name, would you divulge yours so that I may know what to call my new employer?" Nabiki had since tossed away her cards and approached the young boy.

Malon smiled a friendly enough smile at her acceptance. "Of course, where are my manners. My name is Darth Malon, Sith Lord, and second in command of our Order." He gave a light bow to her, to which she returned, deeper of course.

"I look forward to our partnership Darth."

Malon chuckled a real laugh, not a false, or mocking one. "Darth is my title my dear. Refer to me as Lord Malon. Now," he swept his arm towards the entrance, his cape fluttering with his movement. "This way Miss Tendo. We have much to discuss."

Nabiki bowed again, figuring he would like that since he wished to be called Lord. "Yes Lord Malon."

Once outside the den, Malon turned to his newest recruit. "It is fortunate that you changed your mind after that thug attempted to kill me. Had he done nothing and you had voiced your denial of my offer, I would have had to kill you."

The middle-aged Tendo froze at his words, his casual tone of how he would have killed her, like he were talking about the weather. He was telekinetic _and_ telepathic? How...?

Malon smirked at her panicked and frantic thoughts. "You've nothing to fear from me Nabiki, for so long as you are loyal you will have nothing to worry about. And I can do much more than hand and mind tricks. The Dark Side of the Force has empowered me with many a great abilities."

Nabiki processed his words then, remembering his offer of training. "Would you teach me these things?" The thought to be able to have such powers under her control was seductive to her greedy mind.

"Of course, after you have proven to be loyal to our cause first however, and I already have your first job ready if you wish to start." Malon was deeply satisfied with the progress he was making already. He only hoped his Apprentice was doing as good, if not better, in his tasks. He of course had nothing to doubt from Salveus.

A viscious grin spread upon her pretty face. "I will do whatever you ask, my Lord."

In that moment, Nabiki Tendo no longer walked the balance between Light and Dark, she no longer was one of the few that were considered Gray. Nabiki Tendo began her descent into the Dark Side, the first of many in the coming conflict.

**Across Town**

Darth Salveus, the current Dark Lord of the Sith, kept his hood drawn as he neared the restaurant that the Ghoul was living in, if Suffor's intel was correct, which for the Sith Warrior almost always was. The sign on the front of the building said Neko Hanten, an interesting name for sure, but he wasn't here to sightsee. He was here to let her know her time was going to end soon, for he was not so foolish as to attempt murdering her in her own home. She would be at the advantage, in such a cramped place, and though he wasn't an Ataru user, he still felt it in his best interest to fight in a more open area. He wanted to test his Niman skills against her, see how she had changed in the 100 years since he'd been killed by her and her Amazon allies.

A bell jingled above him when he opened the door, the restaurant full with the lunch rush of men and women taking a break from the grueling duties of work. Lucky for him however, there was a booth available that would provide a good, private spot in order to speak to Cologne. Salveus held his cloak tighter when he sat, keeping most of his face and body hidden, including his attached lightsaber.

"Hello, welcome to Neko Hanten! What would you like eat today?" The excited voice of the waitress pulled his attention from his thoughts, her broken Japanese bringing up a flag in his mind.

The Sith looked up from the table to stare at her. Long purple hair went over her shoulders, part of it framing her cute Chinese face. Her figure was slim, yet his trained eyes could see that she was fit, a figure belonging to someone whom was a fighter and trained constantly. She wore a plain outfit, with an apron the color of eggshells, standard waitressing clothing.

He knew then that this was one of the Amazon that Suffor had spied on and given a dossier about. Xian Pu, or as many who spoke Japanese called her, Shampoo. She was the great-granddaughter of Cologne, a skilled warrior indeed, but not the smartest at times and incredibly stubborn and selfish. Suffor had almost demanded to be given the task of taking care of her, to which Salveus amusingly granted.

Bringing himself back to reality, the Dark Lord of the Sith gave her a small smile. "Well I'm not actually her for food Miss. I was wondering if I might be able to speak to Miss Cologne."

Shampoo looked surprised for a second hearing that, before her face became guarded. "What you want with great-grandmother? She busy making food right now."

Salveus gave an understanding nod to that. "I know that she is a busy woman, but it's rather important that I speak with her. Please Miss? Could you tell her an old friend is looking to catch up and see how she has been since we last saw one another? It would be very nice to see her again." His lips curved into a friendly smile, hiding his sinister feelings within.

The purple-haired Amazon chewed her lip trying to decide what to do, but after a few moments she smiled at the man. If he was a friend of great-grandmother, then it would be nice to let them reunite again. "Okay then, Shampoo go tell her. Hope that she get a minute to come talk. Just wait moment sir." Focused on the happy thought of doing something for Cologne, Shampoo didn't even think to ask him his name.

"Great-grandmother! There someone in booth 6 that says he wants to talk to you. He say he old friend." Cologne looked up from her task of packaging a meal up, irritation clouding her mood.

"An old friend? What was his name?" Cologne couldn't really consider any male to be a friend of hers, being inferior as all males were.

Shampoo went from happy to confused then, lightly frowning in thought. "I...he no say what name was. Just that it been while since you two seen each other." How could she have forgotten to ask for his name? She was a bit embarrassed at the realization of her social slip-up.

Huffing in scorn at her great-granddaughter, Cologne handed the bagged food over. "I shall go see this man you are speaking of. You however have a delivery to make, this order of duck with lao-mein and green beans, it goes to the Adobe Hotel. Hurry and be back so that we may get ready for the afternoon rush later."

"Of course great-grandmother! Shampoo best food deliver person in Nerima, get there no time." Shampoo grabbed the food, grinning like the cat form she took from time to time, and rushed out the door. With the way she rode her bike it would only be minutes until she reached the hotel. Her dedication to their business always made Cologne smile with pride, even if they were still unsuccessful in bringing future son-in-law into the tribe. Now...to see who this so called "friend" of hers was.

Walking into the dining area, her eyes swept to booth 6 only to be confused by who sat there. He wore a black cloak over his body, so she could not tell what he was wearing or what he looked like. This only served to irritate her more, but she nonetheless went to the booth and sat in the opposite seat.

"My granddaughter said you wished to speak with me. She also said you mentioned being an old friend, but I've never seen you before young sir." Her eyes looked over his features, obviously a gaijin, probably American, with his blonde hair and green eyes. He didn't look familiar to her at all.

"Really? I would think that you would've known who I was the moment you looked at me Cologne. Has it really been so long you forgot about me?" He was smiling, but she could tell it wasn't in humor, this...this lowly male was subtlely mocking her.

With narrowed eyes and anger in her voice she responded to his insult. "Listen sir, I'm a very busy woman. The lunch rush is almost over, but we still have several orders that need to be made and I only have one employee in the back. So unless you have some reason as to why you are wasting my time I shall be leaving." When he started to chuckle it only fueled her anger more.

"Well it doesn't help that the last time we were face to face, I did look a bit different. Such is the price of having died."

Anger gave way to confusion at his cryptic words. "I don't understand, what is that suppossed to mean?"

The strange gaijin raised his black gloved hand, holding it above his head, smiling the whole time. "Oh Cologne, have you honestly forgotten all those years ago when you and your tribe fought me? When you thought you'd killed me? Are you sure you don't remember..." When he lowered his hand over his face, it _changed_. His hand hovered around his chin, but the new face that met her gaze sent ice through her. "...the time when you nearly met your end?" He no longer was smiling, but instead his face was a cold look of loathing.

_It...it can't be _him. "You...this is impossible. I killed you! I sealed you in that spring myself!" A small amount of fear crept into her, though she did her best to clamp down upon it.

"That you did, that you did Cologne. Yet, putting me in the spring was the means by which I was able to return. Not even death's embrace could stop me then, and nothing will stop me now." His green eyes flashed to the yellow and red she had not looked upon in almost 100 years. His cheek was lightly twitching with barely chained rage, wanting to attack her then and end her life.

To give her credit, Cologne met his hatred with fierce determination. "Indeed it was a mistake to put you in that infernal spring. I will not make that kind of mistake again. You will not survive to harm any again monster." Her chi was begining to manifest around her body, intent as she was to finally be rid of this dark man.

Salveus waved his finger back and forth mockingly. "Now now Cologne, would you really risk killing the innocents around us just to fight me?"

That halted her actions, looking around at all the customers in the room, many watching them as if it was no big deal. So used to epic, property destroying fights were the citizens of Nerima that they didn't realize how much danger they were in. Cologne's attention returned to Salveus when the table began to be crushed upon itself.

"That is why you will always be weak Cologne. You can't sacrifice a few in order to stop me, to save countless more." The Sith Lord rose from his seat, the table finally imploding from his oppressive aura and power with the Force. "Know this old woman: this time you and your tribe will not survive me. I was already injured and your warriors and numbers caught me by surprise those years ago, but that will not be the case this time. I will destroy all you hold dear, I and my Order will conquer this nation, and the Sith will rule once more. I shall make Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness look like fantasy in contrast to my Empire."

With that Salveus raised his hand and unleashed a powerful Force Wave. All the windows of the Neko Hanten shattered at once, thousands of glass shards flying across the room without warning.

Everyone was screaming or trying to protect themselves from the deadly shrapenel, some doing so and some being badly injured. Cologne was able to protect herself with her chi, but her customers were not so lucky. Salveus walked to the door and stopped, turning his head back to look at her with a glare of hatred. "I hope you told your granddaughter that you loved her before she left."

Protective rage clouded her vision and with speed many would not know an old woman to have, Cologne flew at him, wanting nothing more than to take his head from his shoulders. But he'd been expecting it and effortlessly turned to hit her with one of his many Force powers. Cologne was only feet away when her body felt as if it were shutting down.

Her chi that had flared like fire disappeared and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath, while what felt like poison coursed through her veins. Off and on her vision blurred, breathing was hard, and her mind could not focus to summon her chi back.

"Such a beautiful thing is Force Plague, gets the message across, but doesn't kill you unless I really overdo it. Such an easy win doesn't interest me though. You're too strong for that, or at least, you used to be." Salveus waved his other hand and sent the front door sailing into the busy street, hitting a passing car and nearly causing a wreck. He didn't care however. "I'm going to have fun killing your tribe Cologne. I'll see ya later." Salveus swiftly left, his destination would hopefully find the Sith a headquarters to use.

It wasn't for several more minutes that Cologne could stand, before the affects of the Force Plague finally subsided. While she knew that she needed to find her granddaughter, and probably alert Ranma and the Tendos about Salveus, she also knew that several customers needed medical attention. Some she would be able to patch up herself, but others needed to go to the hospital or they had a chance of dying. It was a dark day for the Amazon, and all of Japan, knowing that Darth Salveus was once more alive and seeking to kill and conquer.

**Shampoo**

Shampoo was oblivious to everything happening back at the Neko Hanten, and it was probably for the best. If she knew her grandmother had been so easily subdued, she most likely would have tried to kill the one responsible even if it cost her her life. Which it would have no doubt.

For the pretty Amazon however, she had a date with another Dark Sider.

"Hope Shampoo get more deliveries today. I always get good tips from hungry customer." Shampoo grinned at the idea of a big tip, which the male customers usually gave her, and the occasional female as well. "Then after work day over I go see Airen." Thoughts of seeing her Ranma made her giggle, but something stepping out from an alley ahead of her caused her to stop.

It was right in her path, whether the person was a man or woman she wasn't fully able to tell, though she was more leaning towards man from the body shape. He was dressed strange, at least by Amazon tastes, in his all black clothing and black cloak. In his hand was an odd thing, long and cylinder shaped, with weird sharp points at both ends. The device was black in color, with what looked like white leather in two places, perhaps grips of some sort?

All this was processed in her mind within seconds, as was the fact the figure did not move out of her incoming bike. She couldn't well run him over, even if he _was_ a male; grandmother had told her she could get into trouble with the law if she were running people over like she did with Ranma or Kuno. Oh well, she wasn't a trained Amazon warrior for nothing.

"Move out Shampoo's way stupid!" Her powerful legs and arms jumped the bike, bringing it of the ground and into the air like it was weightless. As she was flying over him she heard an odd sound, almost like a _snap-hiss_, and three _hums_, come from below her. _What that sound?_ she thought to herself.

A second after her tires hit the sidewalk again, her bike fell into pieces under her, three sections seperating from each other with no resistance. The food she was to deliver went one way and she went the other, both hitting the ground hard from the momentum of the jump. Shampoo hit her head and rolled several times before coming to a stop, the food meeting a worse fate. Both take-out containers hit the ground and opened, spilling onto the concrete and ruining her chance to make any money.

The mysterious man didn't turn to her yet, which increased her anger more than it already was. "You...why you do that?! Shampoo just trying make delivery!" The tempermental girl stood and glared hatefully at the cloaked man's back, his posture to her eyes telling her he was relaxed, that he was not bothered by her. This made her clench her nails into her palm, trying to calm herself but failing. "Who you think are you stupid man?!" One hand pulled a bonbori from her backpack, ready to smash his face in for what he'd done.

After a few more moments her finally faced her. She could see his face now, pale skin covered in black tattoos that formed thick lines on his face and neck, red and yellow eyes that burned like fire. His features looked Chinese, but she wasn't completely sure of it because of the tattoos. His looks startled her, but she would not fear him, for she was an Amazon warrior, and he was just a weak male.

"No let you get away with what you did." Shampoo charged towards him with her bonbori held high, planning to put his face in the ground with several teeth missing.

The man shifted his thumb and with another _snap-hiss_ a red blade of light appeared from the object in his hands. Was it some sort of sword? Shampoo swung at his head, but with deadly speed and skill he attacked as well. The light sword made a _humming_ sound as he moved it in an arc, the red beam slicing through her bonbori like butter.

With the forward motion of her attack she couldn't retreat just yet, the man capitalizing on that with a powerful kick to her jaw. The force behind the kick sent her several feet away and for a second she was airborn again. Hitting the pavement a second time was a little ego-bruising for her, having been so easily bested by him. She was not done yet however.

There was something about his weapon that allowed it to cut through her's with no resistance. Perhaps it was a chi weapon, or maybe some type of blessed/cursed one. Whatever the case Shampoo figured that other normal weapons would only meet the same fate as her beloved bonbori, so reaching into her backpack once more, the purple-haired beauty pulled out a ceremonial Amazon sword she had been given years ago.

The blade of her weapon was a meter long and slightly curved, both sides of the blade covered in Amazon runes that protected it from a handful of things, such as rust or chipping. She honestly didn't know all the sword was capable of, as she'd never bothered to ask, foolish in hindsight, but nothing to do about that now.

Seeing her pull out a sword caused the dark warrior to grin. Finally a way to test his skills against someone other than Master Malon. No words needed to be spoke as he was the one to charge this time, cloak still covering his body as he wasn't here to fight all out and kill. Suffor attacked with his lightsaber relentlessly, each swing swift, but filled with power. Having been a Juyo user for almost three years, he was a deadly fighter and attacked Shampoo with the fury of an animal.

Strikes to her neck and head were blocked, somewhat hastily, but blocked nonetheless. Her rune covered sword protected from being cut through by his saber's crimson blade. He struck towards her legs, forcing her to jump away as she couldn't block in time, then he lunged forward so she had no time to recover. Spinning around as he closed the distance, a two-strike combo was aimed for her side and neck. Both attacks were blocked, but Shampoo was not able to counterattack against his aggressive Juyo training.

Shampoo was slowly becoming more and more fearful of her opponent. It seemed that unlike many of the people that came to Nerima to fight or challenge others, he was not here to simply win a fight. He was here to kill, and he'd set his sights on killing her it seemed. If his sword could slice through steel like nothing, she knew it would cut her to pieces instantly. She had also made a mistake thinking he was weak just because he was male. He was a skilled warrior, more skilled then most Amazons, and it seemed like he was toying with her.

That thought both angered her _and_ scared her. If he could so easily kill her, why was she still alive? Their blades locked together, her arms shaking in the effort to try pushing him back, but he was too strong. His arms didn't look to be putting near as much force into holding her back.

Everyone that had stopped to watch the fight, thinking it would be another entertaining Nerima battle, were begining to realize this was not some epic martial arts fight, but one person trying to murder another. Thinking that, several people pulled out cell phones to call the police.

With a shift of Suffor's arms their blades moved towards the ground, leaving her upper body completely open. Taking one hand off his saber he pulled it back and slammed the back of his fist into her cheek. Shampoo cried out in pain and was sent away, the force of his attack making her stumble headfirst into a streetlight. Her vision blurred, but her instincts saved her when she brought her sword up horizontally to block his overhead slash.

Suffor gave her credit that she had enough skill to entertain him, but she was nowhere near his level. He knew it, she knew it, and the only reason he'd not ended the fight was to continue to humiliate her, just as she'd done to him.

His saber was swung downward, arcing around towards her knee. She managed to block again, so the duel continued. A quick swipe to her ribs was blocked rather sloppy, it was obvious that she was tiring, unused to dueling someone far faster and more skilled. He spun again, this time spinning his red blade for her neck twice. She almost didn't block that time, which made his next attack easier.

Moving his blade from where she was blocking to her right thigh, this time he didn't pull his punches and tapped his lightsaber against her flesh. Her scream of pain gave him a guttural satisfaction, just a small bit of payback for all her abuse years before.

Shampoo had never felt pain like when his red sword touched her leg. Even if it only hit her on the surface of the skin, it _burned_ like no fire possibly could, as if the blade were made of lava. She screamed loudly and tried to move away from him, barely blocking when he swung again.

This time when he slashed against her sword his strength was more than it had been so far, causing her to lose grip on her weapon with one of her hands. The hand holding the sword flying to the side, leaving her completely defenseless against him. Yet he did not strike at her, instead spinning his blade into the handle of hers, slicing through it with a _hiss_. The blade may have been protected, but the handle wasn't, and she watched in almost slow-motion as the sword became two pieces.

Still in motion from his saber swing, Suffor kicked Shampoo hard in her chest. She left the ground again, but this time he gave her no chance to land, summoning the Force to grab her in the air. Pulling his hand sharply to the right, he willed the Force to send the purple haired girl into the wall of the coffee shop they now stood in front of. She hit the wall with a sharp cry, the air being forced out of her upon impact. His assault didn't end however, pulling her the opposite direction into a street lamp with enough power to pull it out of the concrete.

Shampoo felt like she was being tossed around by a tornado, but she knew that this dark man was the cause of it. His hand moved and something would tug her in the way he wished. She had never seen someone with that kind of power, and she no longer could think he was an inferior male with how he was so soundly beating her. Still held in the air after toppling the lamp post, that invisible force sent her through the window of the coffee shop, glass tearing into her flesh harshly.

Then her flight jerked to a halt and she was pulled back outside. The man jumped into the air and grabbed her shirt, spinning the both of them twice before they stopped. He was in front of her, his other hand pulled back and shaking badly. She was parallel to the ground by now, and when he finally threw his hand forth, it felt as if she'd been hit by a truck.

Shampoo impacted the sidewalk with a _boom_, sending concrete and dust everywhere as she sank into it. A small crater formed around her body, testament to how much power had been used against her. The man landed on the outside of the crater softly, hooking his now bladeless weapon onto his belt, glaring down at her with his hate filled eyes of fire. Somehow after all of this she was still conscious, though she doubted she'd be for much longer.

"You're coming with me Xian Pu. You've too great a chance to become a thorn in our side later. Plus I feel that you deserve some payback for all the years you treated me with hate and scorn." The warrior spoke to Shampoo in perfect Mandarin as he entered the crater.

Shampoo's bruised eyes widened hearing that. Could he be...? "M...Mu...Tzu? Is that you?" She asked in her native language, praying to the gods that this dark man was not her childhood friend.

"I'd have thought that you would have forgotten all about me Xian Pu. So focused on your _Airen_ as you've been for the last three years. You never once cared about me." Darth Suffor, once known as the Amazon Hidden Weapon Master Mu Tzu, now stood beside her fallen form, glaring with even more hatred. His yellow and red eyes almost glowed with the intensity of his anger.

Shampoo tried to shake her head, but couldn't as it hurt too much. "No...no Mu Tzu. I didn't forget. I worry you been kidnapped or worse...I..." Anything else she had to say was cut off when Suffor struck her face. Her jaw broke instantly and she finally passed out, the added pain along with her existing injuries too much for her, even with her Amazon trained endurance.

Picking up the girl he'd once loved more than anything and placing her on his shoulder, Darth Suffor walked into the alley and Force jumped to the rooftops. He was suppossed to meet at the established base once Lord Salveus called his cell, so until then he would traverse the buildings with his captured prey so as not to be ambushed by any of the other members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew or the police.

**With Malon and Nabiki**

Nabiki Tendo glanced from Lord Malon to the building in front of her, wondering why he wanted to recruit this person knowing how chaotic he was. When she had asked what her assignment was going to be, Malon surprised her when he explained that he wanted her to convince Pantyhose Taro to join the Sith. She knew that the cursed man was powerful when in his other form, but that seemed to be the end of his skills.

Nevertheless, she was eager to prove her worth to the Sith. He'd told her that she was wanted for her information network as well as her manipulative tendencies, and that suited her just fine. So long as he kept his end of the bargain and she was trained to use the Force like himself.

"Remember what I told you my dear. Should he prove resistant to our offer, he is to be eliminated. There is no chance for us to allow our enemies to multiply and join against us."

Nabiki nodded to his instructions, knowing that he was right. If they were not careful then their small group would be outnumbered and destroyed quickly. "I understand my Lord. He will join us or die."

Darth Malon reached into his cape for something, then presented to Nabiki a Colt 45. revolver. "If he denies us, one round into his head should do, no matter how powerful he is or what he can do in his cursed form, he is only human."

Nabiki eyed the gun hesitantly, having never dealt with such a deadly situation. It was one thing to talk about killing someone for a cause, but being given the means to do so made her pause in thought. Could she really kill someone? Just for her own gain? _Yes you can. You can do anything._ The Dark Side whispered into her ear, urging her to go through with her task. "I'll put two in him just to be sure if it comes to it." The money loving Tendo grabbed the gun and stuck it in her large coat pocket.

"Good my dear. I shall be out here waiting for you to finish Miss Tendo. Do not speak with anyone else whil-" Malon was cut off by a loud and arrogant voice moving close to them.

"Nabiki-san, I would be most grateful for your assistance in a task that I have undertaken." Tatewaki Kuno, Kendo club leader, chaser of Akane and the "pig-tailed goddess", and Blue Thunder of Furinkan High approached the two Sith with his head held high.

Nabiki was in no mood for Kuno at the moment; though he was always a solid customer of hers, right now she was in the middle of a task from her master. "I'm busy right now Kuno-baby. You'll have to wait for another time to get info or whatever it is you're wanting." Not giving the bokken-wielding warrior a chance to form a reply, Nabiki entered the Crouching Liquor, Hidden Hangover Bar. A stupid name for a bar if there ever was one, but it was popular on the weekends and their prices were good.

"Wh-What? Wait Nabiki-san, I, Tatewaki Kuno, am willing to your vile charges for alliance!" Kuno's offer met with the closing door of the establishment, allowing his frustration to surface. "Damn you!"

Malon was very pleased to see that another of their targets had presented himself. Salveus wanted him not just for his vast amounts of money, which they were interested in putting to use towards Sith goals, but his skills with a bokken. True, his skills were not perfect and could vastly improve, losing to Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane on a regular basis was proof of that. However, with time and training Salveus saw an extremely valuable, and powerful, ally to be had in the delusional boy.

"Tatewaki Kuno, what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to go looking for you."

**And there you have chapter two. The plot thickens as allies are gathered and enemies are made. What will happen to our cast? Will Pantyhose Taro accept an offer from the Dark Side, or will he meet a bloody end? What will Mousse do with Shampoo now that she is in his clutches? What does Malon have in store for Kuno? Having been so easily bested, will Cologne be able to stop Salveus? Find out on the next exciting episode of Relative Perception! Chapter three: The Hunter, Pantyhose Taro!**


End file.
